


Холодная война, горячий мир

by Kollega



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cardassian Anatomy, Cloacal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Dukat with Bat'leth, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 05, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Куй железо, пока горячо. Или холодно. Главное, чтобы получилось хорошо, а не как всегда.
Relationships: Dukat/Benjamin Sisko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Холодная война, горячий мир

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн начала 5 сезона. Если бы я взялась перевести это на английский, фик бы назывался Cold Warriors.
> 
> кардассианская анатомия основана на [хэдканоне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) **tinsnip** (русский [перевод](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128846)).

— Вы уверены, капитан, что мы собираемся встретиться именно с клингонами?

Дукат сам напросился отправиться вместе с ним, и за пять минут, проведенных в пещерах, Бен успел уже трижды пожалеть об этом. Впрочем, выбора у него все равно не было. Иначе Дукат не соглашался помочь, а задействовать «Дефайент» для тайных переговоров не стоило — даже с учетом маскировки.

— Да, — коротко отозвался Бен.

Дукат в притворном изумлении поднял надбровные гребни.

— Тогда почему мы их не слышим? Даже в одиночестве клингоны просто не могут не шуметь. А здесь…

Вместо ответа Бен поднес палец к губам. Дукат, широко раскрыв глаза, понимающе кивнул и замолчал. Жаль, ненадолго.

Длинный, похожий на кишку какого-то воображаемого монстра коридор тянулся дальше, в темноту. Камень звонко отражал звуки — шагов, голосов, бряцанья трофейных наград на броне, даже дыхания. А ведь Дукат прав. Клингонов было бы слышно еще за километр. Если сказать об этом Дукату, его самодовольство преодолеет световой предел и помчится на варп-скорости, волоча самого Дуката на буксире. Он и сейчас, без всяких одобрений и согласий, сиял самодовольным видом. Жаль, не в прямом смысле. Хорошо было бы осветить этот туннель получше, а у Дуката бы отлично получилось.

Коридор свернул в очередной раз.

— Нам еще долго до места встречи? — спросил Дукат. Ну конечно, промолчать больше минуты для него совершенно невыносимо.

Бен заглянул в падд: свериться с картой. Камень, из которого состоял планетоид, не только отражал любой звук, но и глушил трикодеры.

— Около километра, но по прямой. Пещеры петляют, выйдет больше.

Дукат выразительно вздохнул, и Бен не выдержал:

— Если вам так тяжело, может, не стоило тащить с собой бат’лет? И увешиваться клингонскими медалями, как рождественская елка?

И вообще не стоило сюда идти. Бен всерьез сомневался, что клингоны будут рады кардассианцу на тайных переговорах с Федерацией.

Дукат закатил глаза, и Бену захотелось дать ему по морде. Просто для профилактики. Жаль, нельзя.

— Вы, наверное, удивитесь, капитан, — сказал Дукат, — но клингоны безмерно уважают силу и умение противостоять им. Свой бат’лет, — он поднял оружие и покачал им в воздухе, — я добыл в честном бою, как и все эти награды. Это придаст нашей партии гораздо больше веса на переговорах, даже если я буду молчать.

Молчать. Дукат? О, в этом Бен сомневался намного сильнее, чем в позитивном влиянии трофейного бат’лета. Туннель снова свернул, почти под прямым углом, Бен осторожно выглянул из-за поворота, освещая каменные стены. Никого. Дукат придвинулся ближе и тоже заглянул за угол, держась за камень в нескольких сантиметрах от головы Бена.

Коридор на этот раз заметно уходил вниз, и оттуда веяло холодом. Не то чтобы на планетоиде было тепло, но этот сквозняк был совсем ледяным.

Дукат зябко дернул плечами, потом посмотрел на свой комм-браслет.

— Мне не нравится, капитан, что ниже этого уровня «Напрем» не сможет подобрать нас, — пробормотал он. — Камень и без того глушит сигнал. Возникает риск…

В этот момент за спиной послышался знакомый звук транспортера. Бен резко обернулся. В стену прямо рядом с ним ударил фазерный луч.

Спустя секунду они с Дукатом уже скрывались за камнем с другой стороны угла. Холодный коридор пока что был безопасен, если не считать рикошетов. Выстрелы ливнем сыпались на противоположную стену так, что нагретый камень засветился красным и начал плеваться брызгами прямо в них.

— Я же говорил, клингонов было бы слышно, — сквозь зубы произнес Дукат, целясь из дисраптора. — А это…

— Да. Это маки, — ответил Бен, уже не скрывая злости. Фазер в руке казался почти невесомым. Очередная каменная капля ударила его по плечу, проплавляя в форме дыру. Боль от ожога ощущалась как во сне, смутно. Адреналин.

Кто-то смелый высунулся, чтобы посмотреть, и Дукат тут же выстрелил в него. Но за ним выглянул следующий и пульнул из фазера, едва не попав в Бена.

— Нам придется отступать, — сказал Дукат и тут же зашипел, смахивая с щеки раскаленный камешек. — Их слишком много.

Не факт, что внизу будет безопаснее. Отстреливаясь, они спустились; туннель снова круто сворачивал в сторону, образуя небольшую, похожую на лестничный пролет площадку. Бен мельком взглянул за угол: фонарик выхватил из темноты не ровный коридор, а поросшую сталактитами просторную пещеру. Это понравилось ему еще меньше. Удобное укрытие, да, но не для них одних. Слишком легко спрятаться от чужих глаз. И не проверить без трикодера. Но транспортер туда не достает, значит…

— Сдавайтесь, и вам не причинят вреда! — выкрикнули сверху. Дукат, расхохотавшись, выстрелил в ответ. Бен проверил индикатор заряда: меньше половины. Не самая радостная новость.

— Стоит спуститься дальше, — начал он, — только сначала…

Что-то щелкнуло. Из-за угла — из пещеры, в которой он планировал укрыться, — ударил поток яркого, неестественного света, и Бен прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Сопротивляться нет смысла, капитан, — послышался голос, такой знакомый, до отвращения, до ненависти. Бен стиснул зубы. — Вы окружены. И мы хотим только поговорить.

Эддингтон. Ну конечно.

— Это Звездный флот прислал нас сюда, на этот планетоид? На встречу с клингонами? — произнес вполголоса Дукат. Он напряженно целился вверх, но в них действительно больше не стреляли. — Вам определенно стоит заняться… проверкой кадров.

Бен сердито фыркнул, но ответить не успел: Эддингтон снова заговорил.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы вы вышли на свет, капитан. Могу клятвенно пообещать, что никакого вреда вам не причинят, наоборот.

— Верить клятвенным обещаниям предателя? — выкрикнул в ответ Бен. — Не рассчитывай на это, Эддингтон!

Тот расхохотался. Самоуверенный, отвратительный смех.

— Вам все равно не остается ничего другого. Мы можем опять начать обстреливать вас, и на этот раз с гораздо большим рвением. Но я — я бы хотел просто пообщаться с вами, капитан, о кое-каких важных вещах. Простите за этот маленький обман, иначе бы не получилось поговорить так спокойно.

Бен обернулся. Дукат стоял, прижавшись к каменной стене, и водил глазами туда-сюда. Молчал. Так непривычно было видеть его молчащим. Заметив взгляд Бена, Дукат поднял дисраптор и кивнул.

Вряд ли он сможет разглядеть цель на таком ярком свету, но действительно, что еще оставалось? Бен вздохнул, перехватил фазер поудобнее и шагнул на залитую лучами площадку.

— Ну? — бросил он, щурясь. Какое там. Пещера превратилась в расчерченный черно-белым узор из конусов и углов, а человеческая фигура едва угадывалась на фоне темным абрисом. Без особой надежды Бен постарался прицелиться.

Эддингтон вновь рассмеялся. Ошибка. На звук проще ориентироваться. Но направление искажало эхо, потому что спустя секунду голос переместился, сбивая с толку.

— Вы мне все сильнее, все надежнее напоминаете одного книжного героя, капитан. Как-нибудь я обязательно дам вам почитать роман, в котором он описывается. Удивительное сходство. Та же непримиримая настойчивость, цепкость, косность мышления.

— Это все, о чем ты бы хотел поговорить со мной, Эддингтон? — выкрикнул Бен. — Не вижу смысла продолжать эту перепалку. Переходи к делу.

Свет бил в глаза остро, до слез, пришлось прикрыть веки, пусть и на пару секунд.

— Я хотел бы, чтобы вы задумались. Отбросили в сторону предвзятость и взглянули на нас под другим…

— Я не предвзят! — рявкнул Бен, выпрямляясь. Краем глаза он заметил движение: Дукат, кажется, махнул рукой. Или просто шагнул в сторону. Не разглядишь, когда в глаза светит прожектор.

— А как это еще назвать? — Голос снова сместился, и Бен завертел головой, пытаясь определить источник. — За мисс Йейтс вы так не гонялись. Отпустили ее. Поверили на слово. Гораздо проще проявлять великодушие к тем, кто греет тебе постель, а не просто выполняет твои приказы, верно?

Злость плазменным шаром полыхнула в груди. Бен выстрелил наугад и бросился вперед и в сторону, чтобы…

— Стой! Это…

Кто-то схватил его за плечо, отшвырнул, а потом в спину что-то ударило — плотно и сильно, как огромная подушка. Звук пропал. В ушах зазвенело. Бен грохнулся на каменный пол и на автомате, не думая, не вслушиваясь в острую боль, перекатился и сел, прячась за сталагмитом. 

Звуки возвращались толчками. Бен помотал головой, крепко сжимая фазер. Прожектор теперь светил не так ярко, но…

Но в его свете виднелся уже не темный вход в пещеру, а стена камней в клубах серой пыли. Грохот слабел и одновременно становился громче, отдаваясь болью в висках.

Потом на фоне грохота получилось разобрать слова:

— …транспортировать кардассианца без маячка? — Это Эддингтон. Раздражение в его голосе стало совершенно непритворным. Бен осторожно огляделся и наконец заметил голову, торчащую из-за камня чуть позади него: Эддингтон, перепачканный в пыли, вслушивался в жужжащий из комма ответ. Бен выстрелил, и голова тут же скрылась. — Нет, у меня нет возможности подойти ближе!

— И не будет! — выкрикнул Бен.

— Мы еще встретимся с вами, капитан, — громко отозвался Эддингтон. — И я всегда буду опережать вас на шаг, уж поверьте. Забирайте меня!

Видимо, последнее адресовалось не Бену, потому что раздалось знакомое посвистывание транспортера, а потом все стихло. Выждав минуту, Бен выглянул из укрытия. Прожектор продолжал освещать завалившийся вход. Пыль потихоньку оседала. Значит, Эддингтон поставил там бомбу-ловушку, и зачем? Они могли бы схватить обоих, дождавшись, пока разрядятся фазеры.

Бен поднялся и медленно побрел вперед, придерживаясь за сталагмиты. Эддингтон, конечно, давно исчез. Наверное, мобильный транспортер в соседнем коридоре — с корабля их не смогли бы забрать. Пещера заканчивалась тупиком и оказалась далеко не такой просторной, как выглядела сначала.

Еще здесь было холодно, и Бен ускорил шаг, чтобы немного согреться. Они могли захватить двоих, но нужен был только один. И не тот, кто оказался бы в пещере, отрезанный от остальных. Не тот, кто кинулся бы на обидчика, среагировав на оскорбления.

Дукат.

Кстати, где он?

В груди неприятно кольнуло, и Бен завертел головой. Дукат заметил бомбу, пока он сам разговаривал с Эддингтоном, и пытался предупредить, но не смог. Попытался остановить, но…

Он лежал на полу перед заваленным входом, лицом вниз. Рядом валялся его бат’лет. Крови… не было. Бен торопливо опустился рядом, но Дукат тут же закашлялся, приподнялся и сел, покачиваясь. Потом отодвинулся к стене, опираясь на нее.

Ну, хотя бы жив. Бен быстро взглянул ему в лицо. На вид ничего смертельного: левая сторона слегка потемнела — ожог и ушиб, немного затронуло шею. Дукат поднял руку и коснулся щеки, тут же оскалился и зашипел от боли.

— Осторожно, — начал Бен, но Дукат перебил его:

— Значит, из-за вас, капитан, мы тут застряли. Превосходно.

Он засмеялся, откинув голову назад, потом снова охнул и поднес ладонь к лицу, но трогать себя не стал. Рассмотрел кисть и скривился: там тоже остался ожог.

— Нет, не из-за меня, — ответил Бен. — Изолировав меня в пещере, они собирались захватить вас. Вы были целью с самого начала. А я предупреждал, что мне стоит пойти одному.

— Изолировав? — бросил Дукат, едва шевеля губами. — Они плохо установили таймер бомбы. Она взорвалась без задержки. Вас бы попросту завалило камнями, даже если они на такое не рассчитывали. Терранцы… ничего не могут сделать как следует.

Он заерзал, подтягивая колени к груди, и вновь посмотрел на обожженную руку. Бен, тяжело вздохнув, сел рядом. Ледяной камень, казалось, вытягивал тепло из тела там, где его касались, но стоять было еще неудобнее. Теперь, когда адреналин немного схлынул, ушибы начали немилосердно болеть — колено, локоть, бедро.

— Конечно, у вас нет с собой дермального регенератора? — спросил Дукат.

— Нет. 

— Ну да, о чем я, — с плохо скрываемым сарказмом ответил Дукат. — Наивно было надеяться.

— И как бы я выглядел, принеся на переговоры с клингонами аптечку? — резко спросил Бен. Дукат промолчал. Нужно было что-то делать. Попробовать разобрать камни. Да что угодно, лишь бы не сидеть сиднем. Он зашевелился, но боль опять пронзила бедро. Нужно немного подождать, должно пройти. Это просто ушиб.

— Может, мой вопрос покажется вам странным, капитан, — медленно произнес Дукат, все еще глядя на свои пальцы, покрытые разрастающимися волдырями. — Но… мое лицо не слишком обезображено? Только говорите честно. Я хочу знать.

Он повернулся к Бену и зажмурился.

— Все в порядке, — быстро ответил Бен, даже не стараясь вглядываться. На вид ожог действительно был неопасным. Больше шума, чем стоило бы, из-за такой мелочи.

— Нет, посмотрите внимательно! — требовательно заявил Дукат, придвигаясь ближе, потом открыл глаза и пристально уставился на Бена. — Поймите… раньше мне бы немедленно восстановили лицо, а сейчас… — Он тяжело вздохнул и продолжил проникновенным голосом: — Сейчас никто не побеспокоится о такой мелочи. А я… внешность — одна из немногих вещей, которые у меня еще остались. И не хотелось бы… Я знал таких, кто пострадал, и потом их всю жизнь сторонились.

Бен тоже вздохнул, устало, и, оттолкнувшись от стены, поднялся на ноги. Постоял, пережидая боль. Ситуация начинала походить на фарс. А если сказать Дукату о том, что виноваты его любимые кардассианские стандарты, то придется выслушать очередной возмущенный и напыщенный монолог. О красоте, например, и служении родине. Нет уж.

Дукат с затаенной надеждой смотрел на него снизу вверх. Это действительно было бы смешно, если бы не их безвыходное положение.

— Могу гарантировать: я лично попрошу доктора Башира, чтобы он вернул вас в прежнюю форму, — сказал Бен. — Без всяких условий.

— Рад слышать, — ответил Дукат, кривя обожженные губы в улыбке, — что я вам не безразличен.

Бен фыркнул и отошел к заваленному камнями входу.

— Нужно попытаться разобрать его или пробить дыру, — сказал он. — Ваш дисраптор близко?

— Не очень далеко. Но только это не поможет, потому что он с другой стороны, — ответил Дукат и вдруг явственно застучал зубами. — А может, под камнями. Я выронил его, когда отталкивал вас с траектории взрыва.

Еще лучше. И не преминул напомнить. Бен поднял фазер, переключил на максимум и выстрелил в один из камней, но тот не испарился, а раскалился докрасна и начал дымить. Нет, это не выход. Так и задохнуться недолго. Высокая плотность, их можно испарить только дисраптором.

— Вы можете встать? — спросил он у Дуката. Тот дернулся, но снова осел назад и прижал ладонь к губам.

— Нет, — ответил он неразборчиво. — Меня тошнит. И голова… Сейчас… я постараюсь…

Он все-таки сдержался и еще раз выпрямился, глубоко дыша. Бен, конечно, не был врачом, но сотрясение мозга было довольно трудно с чем-то спутать.

— Тогда не надо двигаться. Я сам.

Он подобрал бат’лет и, поддев лезвием ближайшие камни, попытался сбросить их в сторону. Металл недовольно взвизгнул. Камни, загрохотав, покатились вниз, и Бену пришлось отскочить. Завал, конечно, ничуть не уменьшился. Придется повозиться. Бен подцепил новый валун и дернул его на себя. Потом услышал голос, пробивавшийся сквозь гул, и обернулся.

— Верните мне бат’лет, капитан, — недовольным тоном произнес Дукат, кажется, уже не в первый раз. Он сидел, скрестив ноги, и старался держаться ровно.

— Что? — с недоверием переспросил Бен. — Почему? Нам нужно выбраться отсюда, а вы сами…

— Это мой бат’лет. Я им дорожу. И не хочу, чтобы он сломался, а он обязательно сломается, если ковырять им камни! Придумайте другой способ!

Первый порыв — долбануть изо всех сил бат’летом по завалу, — Бен успешно сдержал. Второй — подойти и встряхнуть Дуката, — тоже. Вместо этого он с усилием поддел один из крупных камней и скатил его.

— Значит, вы, — громко и отчетливо, чтобы перекрыть грохот, сказал он, — предпочтете ждать сложа руки, так? Ну а я этого делать, — выкрикнул Бен и столкнул еще несколько валунов, — не собираюсь! Даже на Кардассии жизнь важнее вещей!

Он остервенело подтащил к себе и столкнул крупный, перегораживающий почти треть прохода камень. Ну же, осталось совсем немного! Но тут с потолка посыпались новые, и Бен едва успел отпрыгнуть, чтобы не попасть под камнепад.

Без толку. Вход завалило намного основательнее, чем раньше.

— Я хотел добавить, капитан, что это бессмысленно, — вставил свою ценную мысль Дукат. — Здесь нужен дисраптор, чтобы проплавить дыру, так удержатся верхние камни. Но вы меня не дослушали.

Он сидел, обхватив колени и прижав их к груди, и заметно дрожал.

— Кроме того, здесь очень холодно, и я хотел бы попросить…

— Нужно было теплее одеваться! — сердито перебил его Бен. Но злость все равно не стихала, бурлила, подкатывая под горло, и он бросил в сердцах, зная, что Дуката это заденет. — Если бы на твоем месте был Гарак, он бы не ныл!

Дукат перестал улыбаться. В глазах что-то блеснуло, и он судорожно дернулся, то ли пытаясь встать, то ли стараясь удержаться от резкого движения.

— Если бы на моем месте был Гарак, — сипло произнес он, явно сдерживаясь изо всех сил, — то ты бы, Бенджамин, лежал под этим завалом. Мертвый. Или живой, но ненадолго. Он бы никогда не заслонил тебя от взрыва и не оттолкнул бы в сторону.

— Не называй меня «Бенджамин»! — тут же ответил Бен, но немедленно замолчал.

Дукат смотрел на него исподлобья и кривил губы в неприятной усмешке.

Если подумать… Бен не стал отводить взгляд. Если подумать, отчасти он прав. Не полностью, разумеется. Но стоило бы вести себя с ним немного… снисходительней.

Конечно, ранение легкое, но все же.

— Хотел бы?.. — уточнил он.

— То есть?

— Ты сказал: хотел бы попросить. Что именно?

— О, Бенджамин, теперь тебе интересно, чего бы мне хотелось? — парировал Дукат. Но тут же, не дав Бену возможности ответить на этот выпад, отвел взгляд и сказал примирительным тоном: — Резкость сейчас неуместна, мы не должны в подобной ситуации выяснять отношения, ведь так, Бенджамин? Возможно, моя просьба может показаться странной…

Бен не мог понять, что сильнее раздражает его: когда Дукат пытается вести себя прилично или когда нарывается. Наверное, все дело в том, что он делает и то и другое одновременно, притом совершенно без усилий. Но раздражаться? Сейчас? Это и правда бессмысленно, когда они заперты в пещере, и нужно не препираться, а что-то решать, пока есть возможность.

— Ну? — сказал Бен.

Дукат снова посмотрел на него, привычным жестом наклонил голову, но тут же, охнув, выпрямился.

— На Кардассии принято сохранять тепло вдвоем. Так эффективнее. Когда кто-то попадает в подобную ситуацию… нам не хватает только покрывала, в которое можно закутаться. Но если ты… обнимешь меня, то мы сможем это компенсировать.

Бен открыл рот, чтобы отказаться. Потом закрыл. Нужно придумать какой-то более рациональный довод, чем «Да пошел ты».

— И долго мы сможем так сохранять тепло? — спросил он. — Нас могут начать искать еще не скоро.

В глазах Дуката опять что-то блеснуло, и он улыбнулся, старательно держа шею ровно. Наверное, это было трудно, учитывая его обычную манеру жестикулировать и вертеть головой.

— Я отдал Дамару распоряжение. Если мы не подадим никаких сигналов спустя час после встречи…

— Он должен отправиться на поиски? — уточнил Бен.

— Нет. Я приказал ему действовать по обстоятельствам.

— А если он погонится за кораблем маки?

Бен понятия не имел, насколько Дамар хорош в преследовании и насколько легко Эддингтон может заморочить ему голову. В конце концов, Эддингтону удалось обвести вокруг пальца даже его самого, что уж говорить о каком-то малознакомом глинне.

— Не погонится, — спокойно ответил Дукат. — Он бы погнался, если бы меня захватили в плен. Прости, Бенджамин, но моя жизнь для него гораздо важнее твоей. По-настоящему преданный тебе офицер — огромная ценность, ведь так? Ты и сам отлично это знаешь. И как легко в этом обмануться, если судить по словам, а не по делам.

Бен крепче сжал губы и промолчал.

— Я уверен, Дамар развернет спасательную операцию, — продолжил Дукат. — Он знает маршрут и место встречи, а мы от него не отклонялись.

— Откуда? Я не передавал тебе эту информацию! — рявкнул, не сдержавшись, Бен.

Дукат улыбнулся одним уголком рта — тем, который не пострадал от ожога.

— О, Бенджамин, но я сам воспользовался твоим паддом, зная, что ты не доверишься мне. На всякий случай. Надеюсь, теперь ты понимаешь, насколько это было оправданно?

Взломал пароль, быстро, потому что падд он оставил… один раз? На консоли, почти сразу забрал. Минут пять, не больше. Захотелось немедленно вытащить устройство и проверить, что еще Дукат успел посмотреть и передать на корабельный компьютер. Но этого он и ожидает, судя по внимательному взгляду. Нет уж. Бен скрестил руки на груди, потому что и сам начинал мерзнуть. Отвратительный, леденящий холод. Дукату наверняка гораздо хуже, кардассианцы совсем не приспособлены к таким температурам.

— Так что нам остается только дождаться, пока Дамар доберется до нас, обнаружит завал и проплавит в нем дыру. Но если мы будем мерзнуть… Бенджамин, тебе тоже холодно, так? Терранцы устойчивы к холодам, но не настолько сильным.

Бен бросил на него долгий взгляд, стараясь передать все, что он об этом думает. Дукат продолжал улыбаться, взгляд скользнул по нему и скатился, как вода с утиных перьев. Бесполезно.

— Ладно, — со вздохом ответил Бен и опустил бат’лет, который он до сих пор сжимал в руке, на пол. — На Земле тоже так делают в похожих ситуациях. Только придется снять твою броню. 

Дукат заметно просиял и сел ровнее. Одной рукой стянул перевязь и осторожно отложил в сторону, звякнув по камню.

— Я не смогу сделать этого сам. Поможешь мне, Бенджамин?

— Не называй меня так, — огрызнулся Бен и подошел ближе. Где на этой дурацкой конструкции застежки?

— Мне кажется, нынешние обстоятельства несколько сблизили нас, — ответил Дукат, приподнимая руки. — Вот здесь, сбоку… ведь ты сам, первый, перешел на «ты» в разговоре. Почему мне нельзя?

Нащупав застежку, Бен потянул ее вверх.

— Это от злости. Не обольщайся.

— Злость сближает гораздо надежнее радости, — отозвался Дукат и тут же охнул, когда воротник мазнул его по обожженному лицу.

Отставив звенящую медалями броню в сторону, Бен сел рядом. И что делать дальше? Ситуация казалась исключительно дурацкой. Он протянул руку и обхватил Дуката за плечи, стараясь не задеть шею, но тот торопливо развернулся к нему лицом.

— Нет, не так, Бенджамин. Это ничего не даст. Сядь ровнее.

Дукат поспешно придвинулся — судя по сдавленному вдоху, движение далось ему нелегко, — и обхватил Бена обеими руками. И ногами. Практически забрался на колени. Бен застыл, не зная, что делать. Дукат опустил голову ему на плечо — необожженной стороной — и шумно выдохнул.

— Вот так, Бенджамин. Так мы сможем сохранить тепло. Если ты обнимешь меня в ответ, руки будут меньше мерзнуть, — сказал он. Теперь Бен чувствовал дрожь, которая то и дело пробегала по его телу. — Ну же.

Ладно. Действительно. Бен осторожно обнял Дуката, и тот немедленно прижался крепче. Если бы человек был таким холодным на ощупь, Бен бы обеспокоился, но у кардассианцев температура тела ниже. Кажется. Нет, точно. А еще Дукат оказался не настолько костлявым, как думалось. Тощим, да, но скорее жилистым. На спине под тонким кителем проступали гребни, Бен автоматически провел ладонью вдоль одного, и Дукат затаил дыхание.

Нет, зря. Бен убрал руку.

— Кардассианская форма должна сохранять тепло, — сказал он, чтобы сгладить неловкость.

— Д… должна, — стуча зубами, ответил Дукат и устроил голову на плече удобнее, так, что его шейный гребень практически тыкался Бену в подбородок. — Но после ожога… это субъективное ощущение. Я не могу сказать точнее.

— Так теплее?

— Г… гораздо, Бенджамин. Спасибо.

Они продолжали сидеть в тишине. Дыхание клубами белого пара вырывалось изо рта. Нос замерз. Губы тоже. Прожектор, освещавший пещеру, заметно потускнел. Насколько хватит источника питания, пока он не погаснет совсем? Тогда они окажутся в полной темноте.

Бен глубоко вздохнул.

— Знаешь, Бенджамин, — тихо, практически шепотом произнес Дукат, — то, что ты сделал… очень интимный жест. Гребни у кардассианцев очень чувствительны, ты не знал?

— Это вышло непроизвольно, — ответил Бен и сжал пальцы в кулак, потому что моментально мелькнула мысль повторить это и проверить, как Дукат отреагирует. — Не надейся, что я сделаю так еще раз.

— Жаль.

Дукат вздохнул, поднял голову и, обхватив Бена крепче, подышал на пальцы.

— Не знаю, как сказать тебе, — пробормотал он так же тихо, снова устроив голову на плече. — Мне… не очень хорошо.

— Все будет в порядке. Ожог неопасен, — сказал Бен.

— Хотелось бы верить тебе, Бенджамин. Конечно, я рад, что ты пытаешься меня подбодрить.

Что-то и правда изменилось, но что? А! Дукат перестал дрожать. Сейчас он просто прижимался к нему, судорожно сцепив руки в замок. И казался даже холоднее, чем раньше.

Бен немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть Дукату в лицо. Нет, кажется, все точно так же. Ожог схватился черноватой неровной коркой, гребень на шее потемнел и набух, но остальное как прежде. Кожа немного бледнее, но непонятно, в освещении ли дело или в чем-то другом.

— Все. Будет. В порядке, — уверенно и твердо повторил Бен.

Дукат заворочался и тяжело вздохнул.

— Как скажешь, Бенджамин.

Жаль, нельзя его стукнуть посильнее. Заодно и согреться. Бен тоже начал дрожать, тело как будто перестало себя контролировать и затряслось само по себе. Дукат пробормотал что-то и осторожно провел по его спине ладонями — сверху вниз.

— П… прекрати, — сказал Бен.

Дукат вздохнул еще раз.

— Мне хотелось тебя согреть. Что я еще могу?

— У тебя руки холодные как лед, — ответил, стараясь не стучать зубами, Бен. — Мне так только хуже.

— К сожалению, я их почти не чувствую. Ничего не могу с этим сделать.

Ну вот опять. Как у Дуката получается столько жаловаться и при этом вести себя так, как будто он хвастается?

— Здесь не ниже нуля по Цельсию, — устало отозвался Бен. — Около, но не ниже. При такой температуре ты не сможешь обморозиться.

Если он еще раз вздохнет… но Дукат просто кивнул, потершись щекой о китель.

— Ты, разумеется, прав, Бенджамин. Будем ждать помощи. Я уверен, Дамар должен найти нас в течение ближайших минут.

— Если он вообще нас ищет, — бросил Бен, судорожно передернувшись всем телом. Как же это отвратительно. Защитный механизм, да, но такой неприятный. Полная потеря контроля над собой. — Ты в нем настолько уверен?

— Я могу позволить себе подобную роскошь. Дамар — исключительно преданный мне офицер… — Дукат так же судорожно втянул в себя воздух. — Хотя сейчас я начинаю в этом сомневаться. Кажется, мы провели здесь гораздо больше часа.

Он замолчал. Бен некоторое время сидел, обнимая его, потом, неожиданно обеспокоившись, несильно встряхнул.

— Что? — пробормотал Дукат.

— Не спи. На холоде нельзя спать.

— А. Конечно.

Никакого энтузиазма в голосе. Бен потер Дукату спину, надеясь, что через китель и несколько слоев белья не чувствуется, какие холодные руки у него самого. Так можно, в конце концов, немного согреть пальцы. Если тереть с усилием.

Дукат негромко рассмеялся и сказал:

— Помнится, ты говорил, что больше не станешь так делать.

— Я соврал.

— Смею сказать, Бенджамин, у тебя отлично получается. Я тебе поверил.

Он вновь замолчал и мерно, спокойно задышал, как будто опять собирался уснуть. Бен осторожно тряхнул его, но Дукат расслабленно мотнулся в его руках, словно тряпичная кукла. Нет, снова зашевелился. Сжал руки крепче. Бен выдохнул.

Прожектор мигнул, погрузив пещеру в темноту, потом с усилием загорелся ярче.

Нет, Дамар не придет. Никто не придет. Бен втянул в себя воздух и ткнулся лицом Дукату в плечо. Нос слишком замерз, чтобы сидеть ровно. Нужно встать и попробовать разобрать завал, бат’летом или руками… хоть как-то.

Но надо было напрячься, а не получалось.

Дукат зашевелился и обнял Бена крепче, хотя на этот раз его движения казались замедленными и вялыми, как будто ему было лень. Его спина стала еще холоднее. И руки. И даже дыхание.

— Знаешь, Бенджамин, — сказал вдруг Дукат разборчиво и четко, как будто собравшись с последними силами. — Моя новая просьба покажется тебе намного более странной. Может, даже неприемлемой.

— Что? — коротко отозвался Бен, подняв голову.

Дукат тоже выпрямился. Его лицо было очень близко. Глаза в полумраке казались гораздо темнее, чем обычно. Расширились зрачки.

— Я умираю, Бенджамин, — будничным тоном произнес он. — И я хотел бы, чтобы ты меня поцеловал.

Чего?!

— Что за чушь? — выкрикнул Бен, резко отстранившись. Дукат снова безвольно мотнулся в руках. — Ты не умираешь! Не умираешь, понял? Ожог уже почти затянулся, а сотрясение мозга легко вылечить.

Дукат устало прищурился и кивнул.

— Как скажешь, Бенджамин.

Бен не ждал, что тот так быстро и беспрекословно согласится. Дукат опять опустил голову, клюя носом. Еще немного, и он все-таки уснет. Не умрет, конечно… если помощь прибудет вовремя.

Если прибудет.

Бен осторожно взял его за подбородок и приподнял. Дукат открыл глаза, медленно моргнул. Нет, это очередная манипуляция, на которую Бен попадется, а потом будет ощущать себя полным идиотом. Не то чтобы у Дуката это часто получалось, но сейчас, кажется, именно тот случай.

— Ладно, — сказал Бен. И, чтобы не передумать, торопливо придвинулся и поцеловал его.

Холодные, холодные губы. Дукат слабо разомкнул их, отвечая. Легкие, едва ощутимые прикосновения. Мягкость, податливость. Далеко не тот энтузиазм, которого Бен ожидал. Он отстранился, и Дукат разочарованно застонал.

— Тебе и правда нехорошо, — обеспокоенно произнес Бен, заглядывая ему в лицо. Губы почти побелели, ожог ярким пятном выделялся на бледном лице.

— Я же говорил. Еще?

Эти короткие фразы — тоже плохой признак. Дукат обычно болтал, не затыкаясь.

— Не знаю, стоит ли.

Дукат слабо улыбнулся.

— М-м-м. Да. Мне так становится… лучше.

Даже в таком состоянии он пытается манипулировать. Как же отвратительно. И… мило. Действительно, мило.

Бен никогда не предполагал, что может подумать так о Дукате.

Он придвинулся ближе, обнимая, и снова коснулся губами губ. Поцеловал глубже, требовательнее. Все равно. Если их не найдут, так можно еще немного согреться. Продержаться немного дольше. На большее их не хватит, да и… вот еще. Дукат несильно прихватил Бена за нижнюю губу, провел прохладным языком по нёбу. Он больше поддавался и отвечал, чем проявлял инициативу, это до странного кружило голову. Бену казалось, Дукат будет навязчивым, назойливым, станет перетягивать одеяло на себя… может, дело в его состоянии? Какая разница.

Бен отстранился, набирая воздух в грудь, и в этот момент услышал шипение. Он вскинулся, выпуская Дуката, и вскочил — быстро, насколько мог.

Звук доносился из-за завала. Это или Дамар, или…

Или маки, которые все-таки решились вернуться? Кто знает.

Дукат, не в силах удержаться ровно, завалился на бок и подтянул колени к груди. Шипение повторилось. Они проплавляют завал, кто бы ни скрывался с другой стороны. Бен торопливо стянул китель, набросив его на Дуката, подхватил лежавший на полу бат’лет и выпрямился, сжимая в другой руке фазер.

Когда камни с громким свистом покраснели и растаяли, плавясь, из отверстия послышался голос.

— Гал Дукат, сэр? Вы здесь?

— Да, мы здесь, — с облегчением произнес Бен и опустил фазер.

Дамар заглянул в пещеру, завертел головой и, заметив лежащего у стены Дуката, обеспокоенно поджал губы.

— Он ранен? Нужно забрать его отсюда скорее, — сказал он. — Поднять в верхний коридор. Вы поможете?

— Конечно, — ответил Бен и закинул бат’лет на плечо.

Если оставить бат’лет здесь, Дукат будет невыносимо ворчать по этому поводу.

***

— Не стоит его беспокоить. Ему нужен отдых.

Бен переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя полнейшим кретином. Дамар, скрестив руки на груди, стоял у двери и сверлил его неприязненным взглядом. И что ему сказать? Что просто хотел извиниться?

— Мне только…

— Вы уже достаточно сделали, капитан. — Дамар закатил глаза и покачал головой. — Хватило с излишком. Вы хоть знаете, что почти любое повреждение гребней — это серьезное ранение? Нет, откуда бы. Что может нарушиться терморегуляция? Зачем это федералам? Им и без того нормально. На остальных можно наплевать.

Жар бросился в лицо, и Бен наклонил голову, сердито глядя на Дамара.

— Мне не наплевать.

Дамар открыл рот, чтобы в очередной раз перебить его, но в этот момент свистнула дверь. На пороге застыл Дукат, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Лицо все еще выглядело бледнее обычного, но зато ожог сошел. Почти.

— Что такое? — сипло уточнил он и откашлялся, прочищая горло.

Дамар рефлекторно выпрямился.

— Капитан Сиско, сэр, хотел зайти к вам, но я сказал, что это плохая идея…

— Это отличная идея, Дамар, — отрезал Дукат.

— Но, сэр…

— Кажется, я поручал тебе откалибровать систему маскировки. Ее заедает в последнее время.

Дукат был одет во что-то вроде пижамы — глухо-зеленого, типично кардассианского цвета. На шее светлым пятном выделялась регенерирующая повязка. Бен еще ни разу не видел его в гражданском. Дукат выглядел… непривычно. Неофициально. И внезапно казался выше ростом.

— Я уже это сделал, сэр. Вам нужно… — начал Дамар.

— Значит, сделай еще раз. Свободен!

Недовольно поджав губы, Дамар развернулся и, сердито грохоча сапогами, пошагал прочь.

Дукат обернулся к Бену и расплылся в своей обычной крокодильей улыбке. Сейчас уже было видно, что ожог оставил на его лице следы — чешуйки на левой скуле как будто оплыли, угол глаза немного съехал вниз. Мелочи. Коротко кашлянув, Дукат сказал:

— Решил проведать меня, Бенджамин? Как приятно осознавать, что ты обо мне беспокоишься. Заходи.

Он шагнул в сторону и приглашающе махнул рукой.

В прошлый раз это была обычная клингонская каюта, тесная, утилитарная и без излишеств, но Дукат уже довольно давно завладел «птицей» и добавил немного кардассианского в интерьер. Теперь вместо узкой койки здесь стояла кровать с узорчатым изголовьем — такая же, как на станции, может, и позаимствованная оттуда же. Под иллюминаторами появились разнокалиберные тумбочки, уставленные статуэтками и вазами, а на стене висел стенд с холодным оружием. Трофейным, судя по всему. Бен подошел ближе, разглядывая: в основном дак’тагхи, несколько мек’летов, богато украшенный гравировкой гинтак. Еще один бат’лет, поскромнее, чем тот, которым Бен пытался разгрести завал. Дукат явно решил собрать коллекцию.

— Тебе нравится, Бенджамин?

Дукат подошел и встал рядом, едва не лопаясь от самодовольства и гордости. Он без сомнения чувствовал себя лучше, раз к нему вернулся обычный апломб.

— Впечатляюще, — ответил Бен. — Это все твои личные трофеи?

Дукат повел плечами в неожиданно кокетливом жесте. Под броней этого не было бы заметно, понял вдруг Бен. А держался он так же ровно, хотя сейчас от него никто не требовал выправки. Наверное, привычка.

— По большей части мои, хотя и не все. Вот это великолепное копье, например, добыл Дамар. — Дукат указал на гинтак жестом гордого за отпрыска родителя. Бен тут же представил себе Дамара, вручающего трофей своему командиру — точно как кот, который приносит хозяину на кровать задушенную мышь. Мысль позабавила его, и Бен хмыкнул. Дукат обернулся и пристально посмотрел на него. В его светлых глазах поблескивал незнакомый огонек. — Тебе это кажется смешным?

— Нет, — ответил Бен примирительно. В конце концов, он пришел извиняться, а не устраивать ссору. — Просто вспомнил кое-что.

— И что же, Бенджамин, если не секрет? — спросил с любопытством Дукат. 

— Так, ерунду.

Дукат улыбнулся, крепче сжав губы — то ли скептически, то ли умиленно.

— Как хочешь. К сожалению, я не был готов к твоему позднему визиту и потому не накрыл на стол, но могу предложить канар и фрукты. Полезно после переохлаждения, восстанавливает силы.

— Не хотелось бы утруждать тебя, — сказал Бен. Без военной формы Дукат как будто растерял половину своего раздражающего самомнения. Нет, не растерял. Оно всего лишь перестало так ярко проявляться. И вообще он казался проще. Может, дело совсем в другом. Бен никак не мог выбросить из головы, как Дукат без сил падает на пол пещеры, хотя до того вполне уверенно и с апломбом держался.

Он жаловался только в самом начале. Потом, когда все стало серьезно, перестал.

Такое неожиданное открытие.

— Что ты, Бенджамин. Это мой долг командира корабля — развлекать и угощать пассажиров, — ответил Дукат. Он вытащил из шкафчика у кровати витую бутылку и бокалы, почти не глядя наполнил их. — К тому же ты — желанный гость, и мне доставит удовольствие порадовать тебя хотя бы этим.

Вручив Бену теплый на ощупь бокал, Дукат отошел к репликатору. Двигался он более скованно, чем обычно, но одновременно, парадоксально, и свободнее. Мягче. Явная угроза сменилась скрытой, но не менее очевидной.

Черт, да его даже можно было назвать красивым, если подумать. Конечно, Дукат всегда держался так, словно считал себя самым неотразимым существом во вселенной, но раньше Бен сомневался, что эти претензии обоснованы хотя бы на грамм.

Дукат взял из репликатора большое блюдо с нарезанными фруктами и поставил на журнальный столик. Повертел в разные стороны, стараясь, наверное, чтобы выглядело покрасивее — небрежный и, скорее всего, автоматический жест, но до странного милый.

Стоило бы сесть в одно из кресел, стоявших у столика, как предусматривал протокол общения с кардассианцами — они довольно трепетно относились к совместным трапезам, — но Дукат не стал садиться, и Бен решил, что можно обойтись. Он приподнял бокал, и Дукат, сверкнув зубастой улыбкой, ответил тем же.

— За наше успешное сотрудничество, — сказал он.

— Скорее уж, успешное спасение, — отозвался Бен.

Дукат снова кокетливо повел плечами и наклонил голову. Еще бы вспомнить, что означают эти жесты. Во время переговоров Бен не сталкивался с подобным; способы распознать недовольство, сомнение и прочее такое же ему вдолбили сразу после того, как отрядили командовать станцией, но что сейчас пытается сказать ему Дукат?

— О, в нашем спасении можно было не сомневаться. Но теперь у нас есть общий враг, по-настоящему общий. — Дукат вытянул шею, глядя Бену в глаза, и это тоже что-то значило. — Такие вещи сближают надежнее общих друзей. Разве у терранцев не так, Бенджамин?

— Вот еще. Эддингтона я тебе не отдам, обойдешься! — отозвался Бен, неожиданно для самого себя рассердившись. Но злость растаяла почти сразу, потому что Дукат легко уклонился от выпада и ответил не сердито, а насмешливо.

— Весьма печально. А я был бы рад принести его голову тебе в подарок.

Прямо как Саломея из старой религиозной истории. Представив себе танцующего Дуката с головой на золотом блюде, Бен усмехнулся и допил канар. Жаль, Эддингтон не дотягивает до Иоанна Крестителя, хотя, наверное, хотел бы считать себя кем-то вроде.

— Кроме головы, с него нечего снять. Ни медалей, ни оружия, которым можно украсить стену, — сказал он.

Дукат с негромким звяканьем опустил пустой бокал на столик и поднял надглазные гребни. Обида на его лице была слишком явно наигранной.

— Вот как, Бенджамин? Ты считаешь, что меня привлекают только и исключительно трофеи?

Бен скривил губы, не зная, улыбнуться ли или поморщиться.

— Я же просил, не называй меня так.

Дукат подошел ближе, слишком близко, никакого понятия о личном пространстве, хотя что теперь, они ведь даже целовались, пусть это и было одолжение раненому, просто мелочь, ничего не значащая, совсем. Бен не стал отступать, просто вздернул с вызовом подбородок.

— Почему? — спросил Дукат.

Бен, ждавший в ответ длинной и напыщенной тирады, удивленно моргнул.

— Потому что так могут меня называть только близкие друзья и родственники.

— Но ведь мы друзья, разве не так, Бенджамин? — спросил Дукат, проникновенно глядя ему в глаза. Бен ловил на лице отзвуки его дыхания. — И после всего, что случилось, довольно близкие.

Это звучало до отвращения двусмысленно. Бен уже собирался резко ответить, развернуться и уйти, и он так бы и сделал, но стоило хотя бы извиниться сначала, раз уж он сюда пришел. Бен набрал в грудь воздуха, пытаясь заставить себя говорить спокойно, но голова почему-то ощущалась до странного легкой, как будто он выпил не рюмку канара, а как минимум полбутылки.

Какой непонятный эффект.

Бен не успел ничего сказать. Дукат взял его за плечи, одним уверенным движением притянул к себе и поцеловал.

Первый рефлекс — ударить. Второй — отстраниться. Третий…

Бокал со звоном покатился по полу.

Бен ответил на поцелуй, одновременно пытаясь оттолкнуть Дуката, руками и даже коленом, все происходило очень быстро и в то же время как будто замедленно; Дукат целовался гораздо настойчивее и активнее, чем в пещере, его язык шарил где-то в глубине рта, почти в горле, Бен прикусил его и тут же отпустил, потому что Дукат застонал, и этот стон звучал очень радостно.

Сделав над собой усилие, Бен отстранился. Насколько мог, потому что Дукат крепко держал его за талию.

— От… пусти.

Дукат коротко рассмеялся, дохнув в лицо.

— Разве ты не за этим сюда пришел? — хрипло отозвался он.

— Нет. Я пришел… извиниться.

В глазах Дуката что-то мягко блеснуло. Нет, он и правда красивый, и отвратительный, и красивый, и мерзкий. Нельзя это позволять, ни ему, ни тем более себе.

Но бить его тоже нельзя, иначе… ну, как же это выйдет.

— Что ж, это отличный способ принести извинения, — пробормотал Дукат и придвинулся ближе, мягко, осторожно, словно стараясь не спугнуть. На этот раз Бен приоткрыл рот еще до того, как их губы соприкоснулись, и изо всех сил прижал Дуката к себе, стараясь хоть так выплеснуть злость. Злость на самого себя.

Дукат подался ему навстречу и потерся бедрами о его пах. Бен не удержался и со стоном выдохнул ему в рот. Похоть неприятной маслянистой субстанцией поднималась все выше, мешая дышать, и захлестывала голову. Почему-то перед глазами вспыхнули воспоминания о попойках с Керзоном, его небрежная легкость в выборе партнеров, его насмешки мимоходом, какая тебе разница, посмотри, какой привлекательный, если ты спишь с кем-то другого вида, какое дело тебе до пола? Все это глупые предрассудки, недостойные цивилизованного существа. Поверь моему опыту.

Может, и так. Может, Керзон был прав.

Бен до безумия злился на себя сейчас, но знал, что не отступит. Просто сделает все по-своему.

Он оттолкнул Дуката и, глядя на него исподлобья, произнес:

— Ну, ты сам нарвался. Теперь не вздумай жаловаться, ясно?

Он стащил с себя китель, расстегнул молнию на форменной водолазке, швырнул на пол. Дукат завороженно следил за ним, потом словно по команде начал торопливо раздеваться. Он уже не казался бледным, его лицо горело лихорадочно-темным румянцем, если так можно назвать синеватые пятна на лбу и щеках.

Дукат разделся быстрее и, когда Бен стянул трусы и выпрямился, оказался совсем рядом — и совершенно голый. По его телу, по сероватой, темной в слабом освещении коже текли изящные ручьи чешуек, мелких, крупных, и это было завораживающе красивое зрелище. Бен подавил желание провести пальцами по той полосе, которая спускалась от ключиц к пупку и ниже, к паху. Такие крохотные. Такие аккуратные.

Дукат не стал себя останавливать и коснулся груди Бена, медленно опустил руку вниз, щекоча волоски. Желание еще сильнее ударило в голову и под колени, захотелось податься навстречу, но Бен сдержался и только оскалился в улыбке. Он не проявит никакой слабости. Ни за что.

— Впечатляющая… длина, — сказал Дукат сипло и стиснул ладонью его член.

Это едва все не испортило, но Бен, сжав зубы, просто схватил Дуката за плечи и развернул спиной к кровати. Тот запрокинул голову, жмурясь, но хватку не ослабил, наоборот, сомкнул пальцы крепче, то ли боясь отпустить, то ли проверяя, как Бен отреагирует.

Бен обхватил его кисть и толкнулся в кулак. Дукат коротко рассмеялся, кривя губы.

— Надеялся, что сможешь поиметь меня, так? — сказал Бен. — Но нет, это я тебя поимею, прямо на твоей собственной кровати. И ты ничего не сможешь с этим сделать. Я же говорю, ты сам нарвался.

Свободную руку он прижал к его паху, к горячей на ощупь и заметно влажной щели, обрамленной шершавыми чешуйками. Она была слегка приоткрыта, словно раковина, словно какой-то странный цветок, и Бен сунул пальцы внутрь, в скользкую и теплую глубину.

Дукат ахнул и судорожно дернулся.

— Нравится? — спросил Бен.

— М-м-м, — неопределенно ответил Дукат и, опустив голову, пристально, внимательно заглянул Бену в лицо. Он уже не казался потерявшим контроль. На его лице горела жадная, счастливая улыбка. — Да. Вытащи его.

— Что?

— Мой чо’тч. — Универсальный переводчик с легкой задержкой озвучил это как «копье», и Бен почти сразу догадался, о чем речь. Дукат приподнял его кисть немного выше. Под пальцами оказалось что-то довольно мягкое и, кажется, раздвоенное. — Достань его. Пусть выйдет наружу. Ты же тоже хочешь посмотреть.

Бен сжал пальцы и потянул. Дукат снова запрокинул голову и громко, бесстыдно застонал. Его член со слабым влажным звуком вынырнул из щели и прижался к животу. Он выглядел гораздо более толстым, чем казалось наощупь. Головка была тонкой, но основание…

О. Почти как запястье.

— Нравится? — повторил Дукат его вопрос, жадно заглядывая в лицо.

Вместо ответа Бен дернул его к себе и, целуя, толкнул в сторону кровати. Они оказались там почти сразу, Бен даже не мог понять, как так вышло. Дукат, оттолкнувшись ногой, забрался выше на постель, потянул Бена к себе.

Его лицо шло лихорадочными синими пятнами.

— Да, — просипел он. — Да, да. Я н… нарвался. Воспользуйся этой возможностью.

Это слишком напоминало ловушку, как будто Дукат все планировал заранее и хотел, чтобы вышло именно так, но сейчас уже не было сил заставить себя прекратить все и уйти.

А стоило.

Но Дукат обхватил его своими длинными и тощими ногами за талию. Бен прижался к нему крепче. Член упирался в скользкие, влажные чешуйки. Бен протянул руку, раздвигая пальцами складки. Что-то беззастенчиво женское таилось во всем этом, хотя ни грамма, ровным счетом ничего женственного в Дукате не было, наоборот. Половые органы не в счет, и то… Дукат оскалился и ввел его член в себя.

Бен замер, пережидая острое, почти болезненное желание толкнуться внутрь на всю длину.

— Ну же, — выдохнул Дукат. — Ты собирался меня поиметь, ведь так?

И Бен все-таки сделал это. Вошел сильным толчком, глубоко, насколько мог. Дукат судорожно выдохнул, жмурясь.

— Так? — спросил Бен и медленно выскользнул, почти полностью.

— М-м-м…

Он снова толкнулся на всю длину. Головка уперлась во что-то неровное, шероховатое, омерзительно приятное.

— Так? Ты этого хотел?

— О да, — прошептал Дукат, не открывая глаз. — Именно… этого.

И еще раз. И еще. Дукат тесно сжимал бедрами его талию, подаваясь навстречу странными, почти непривычными и не слишком умелыми движениями. От него пахло, сладко, остро, завораживающе, пряно, как будто амброй, но не совсем, амброй, смешанной с чем-то до бесстыдства животным, будоражащим, кружащим голову.

В каюте было так жарко. Пот просто лился со лба, тек по спине щекотными струйками. Бен приподнял Дуката за бедра, чтобы войти еще глубже. Хотелось буквально раствориться в нем, стать частью, безумное, непристойное желание, и это будет их первый и последний раз, никогда больше, слишком легко он терял над собой контроль.

Дукат со стоном обхватил рукой член, и Бен ускорил движения.

— Нравится, когда тебя трахают? — прошептал он пересохшими губами, пытаясь удержать себя на грани. — Не обольщайся, этого больше не повторится, это в последний раз.

Дукат хрипло рассмеялся.

— Пос… мотрим, — выдохнул он. — Еще. Сильнее.

— Если завтра… ты не сможешь нормально ходить, — пробормотал Бен, потому что разговор не давал захлебнуться этим отвратительно приятным чувством, опуститься на дно, сорваться, слететь с катушек, — то не вини… в этом меня.

Он сделал усилие и снова вошел мучительно медленным, глубоким толчком. Голова кружилась неимоверно.

— Надеюсь… ты взял… дермальный регенератор, Бенджамин? На… этот раз? — сказал Дукат и, крепко обняв за шею одной рукой, впился ему в губы.

Все. Не было сил удерживаться. Мир выключился и почернел, потом медленно, толчками вернулся обратно.

— Укуси.

— Ч-что? — спросил Бен.

— За шею. Ну же! — сдавленно воскликнул Дукат, запрокидывая голову, и Бен с силой цапнул его за гребень — там, где не было ожога.

Дукат застонал, вздрогнул и тесно прижался к нему, упираясь членом в живот. Горячим. Мокрым. Бен попытался отодвинуться, но Дукат не пустил его. Крепко держал, дрожа всем телом.

Его судорожно торопливое дыхание становилось все медленней.

Бен осторожно опустился на постель, сдвинувшись в сторону, но Дукат просто перевернулся набок, продолжая цепляться за него. Прижался неожиданно горячим лбом к плечу. Осторожно прихватил кожу губами.

— Я серьезно говорил: это больше не повторится, — пробормотал Бен и почему-то пожалел о своем решении. Нет, жалеть нельзя, они слишком разные, и…

— Почему? Тебе было плохо со мной, Бенджамин? Не понравилось? — спросил, не поднимая головы, Дукат.

— Нет. Все было даже слишком хорошо, — ответил Бен и подвинулся, чтобы видеть его лицо. Дукат жмурился и улыбался, странно, непривычно мягко.

— Тогда в чем дело?

— Я не могу тебе доверять. К тебе нельзя поворачиваться спиной. Разве можно… быть друг с другом в таком случае?

Дукат открыл глаза.

— Я тоже не могу тебе доверять, Бенджамин, и что? Это ничего не меняет, — удивленно ответил он и приподнялся на локте.

— Для меня — еще как меняет.

— Какая глупость. Не вижу в этом проблемы.

Бен набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы ответить, но Дукат перебил его, продолжив:

— Если бы я занимался любовью только с теми, кому доверяю, то пришлось бы всю жизнь провести в одиночестве. Нет, Бенджамин, это не довод.

— Ты даже своей жене не доверяешь? — удивленно спросил Бен.

Дукат широко раскрыл глаза, поджал губы — то ли презрительно, то ли удивленно.

— Ну, скажем так, Бенджамин, я доверяю — доверял, — ей больше, чем тебе, и чем это обернулось? Ты подводил меня гораздо реже, чем она, как ни обидно это признавать.

— У меня, в конце концов, есть девушка, которую я люблю, — сказал Бен, хватаясь за подвернувшуюся соломинку.

— Это та, которая использовала твое положение ради помощи маки? Которая сидит в вашей непозволительно либеральной тюрьме непозволительно короткий срок? О ней ты говоришь?

Дукат внимательно следил за его лицом, и потому Бен постарался не шевельнуть даже бровью, но судорожно втянул в себя воздух и ответил:

— Да. О ней.

— И даже ей ты доверяешь больше, чем мне. — Дукат вздохнул. Бен ждал, что он вспыхнет, бросит резкий ответ, но ничего подобного. Дукат просто поднес его руку к лицу и потерся щекой о тыльную сторону кисти. — Жаль. Очень жаль это слышать.

Бен осторожно высвободил руку.

— Мне нужно идти.

Дукат приподнялся выше. Его глаза сверкнули в полутьме.

— Если я попрошу тебя остаться? Да, я знаю, ты хочешь все прекратить, хотя и не могу понять причину. Хорошо, раз ты так настаиваешь, я согласен. Но тогда… я бы хотел провести с тобой всю ночь.

— Торгуешься? — спросил Бен. — Попроси.

Дукат едва заметно улыбнулся, коротко, мимолетно, и сказал:

— Пожалуйста, Бенджамин. В конце концов, я еще не совсем оправился после ранения, и небольшая дружеская поддержка мне не помешает. Кстати, ты собирался извиниться? За что именно?

Какой трудный вопрос. Уверенность, злость, какие-то другие непонятные эмоции — все вдруг растворилось в ледяном и неприятном чувстве вины. За то, что не поверил. За то, что подверг опасности. Что отнесся с пренебрежением к словам. С предубеждением. Верно, так? Бен именно это собирался сказать с самого начала. И как теперь быть? Дукат немедленно уцепится за подвернувшийся довод и скажет: вот видишь, ты уже мне доверяешь, ты можешь мне доверять в таком случае. Загонит в глухой угол.

— Что из-за меня ты… пострадал, — расплывчато ответил Бен. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы это случилось.

Дукат просиял, придвинулся ближе и обнял его за талию.

— О, Бенджамин, — вполголоса сказал он, хищно и радостно скаля зубы. — Ты столько раз уже спасал мою жизнь, что я просто обязан был ответить тем же. Не за что извиняться. Так ты останешься?

Бен на секунду зажмурился. Что ж, это меньшее из зол. Пусть. Это было не настолько плохой перспективой, как хотелось бы считать. Лишь бы заставить себя потом исполнить обещание.

В груди липким, противным комом лежала неуверенность.

— Да, ладно. Останусь до утра, но потом — все.

Со вздохом — то ли счастливым, то ли усталым, — Дукат отстранился от него и сел. Вытащил из-под ног скомканное одеяло. Бен передвинулся выше, устроил голову на знакомо тонкой подушке. В каюте было жарко, но по коже почему-то пробегала легкая, зябкая дрожь.

— Компьютер! Свет, — сказал Дукат, и стало совсем темно. Он улегся рядом, укрыв Бена одеялом, придвинулся, закинул колено на бедро. От прикосновений дрожь странным образом усиливалась, и Бен с трудом заставил себя расслабиться. Дукат интимным жестом погладил ему живот и прошептал на ухо: — А теперь — моя очередь, Бенджамин.

***

Они стояли у входа в лазарет. Охранник предусмотрительно отошел подальше и, сложив руки на винтовке, рассеянно уставился в потолок. Дукат бросил на него быстрый взгляд, повернулся к Бену и произнес своим обычным самодовольным, звучным голосом:

— Смею надеяться, ты все-таки передумаешь, Бенджамин.

— Капитан, — тут же поправил Бен.

На станции подходила к концу вторая смена, и в лазарете было очень тихо. К ним спиной за компьютером сидел доктор Башир, погруженный в какое-то исследование, и пока даже не заметил, что к нему вот-вот зайдут посетители.

— Капитан, — повторил Дукат, со странным выражением глядя Бену в лицо.

— Нет, не передумаю. Надежда умирает последней, так?

Повисло молчание. На станции никогда не бывало тихо, здесь тишину заменял белый шум: мягкое гудение аппаратуры, шорох, скрип, попискивание компьютеров. Бен привычно вслушался в этот расслабляющий звук. 

— Надежда, не подкрепленная ничем, не имеет никакого смысла, — прервал его размышления Дукат. — А подкрепленная уже не может так называться. Это не надежда, это стратегия, капитан.

Бен фыркнул.

— Ну, я не какой-нибудь плацдарм, чтобы его завоевывали. Забудь об этом.

Дукат знакомо наклонил голову и улыбнулся; под броней нельзя было заметить движение плеч, но догадаться о нем — запросто. 

— Такое сложно забыть. К тому же, капитан, у меня слишком хорошая память.

Непроизвольно усмехнувшись, Бен мотнул головой в сторону лазарета.

— Иди уже, а то у доктора закончится дежурство. Он обещал восстановить твое лицо, хотя мне кажется, что на нем и так почти не осталось следов.

— О, я в любом случае благодарен тебе, — ответил Дукат. — Буду ждать, когда ты свяжешься со мной, надеюсь, ты не отказываешься от нашего с тобой сотрудничества? Или я сам свяжусь с тобой.

— Опять ночные звонки, — сказал Бен, стараясь скрыть улыбку. — Ты бы проверял, что ли, разницу во времени.

Дукат просиял и снова двусмысленно наклонил голову.

— Ты очень красиво выглядишь в своей яркой одежде для сна, как устоять от соблазна?

Не дав Бену возможности ответить на этот дурацкий комплимент, он быстро развернулся и вошел в лазарет. Башир торопливо обернулся.

— А, гал Дукат! Я ждал вас, заходите.

Они отошли в сторону и скрылись из виду. Некоторое время Бен стоял на пороге, вслушиваясь. Из лазарета доносились приглушенные, но довольно разборчивые голоса, перекрывающие писк инструментов; эти двое могли бы насмерть заболтать кого угодно. Интересно, не аннигилируют ли они друг о друга? Бен усмехнулся и подозвал охранника.

— Маки… и клингоны, — вдруг отчетливо произнес Башир, — такая проблема для Кардассии.

Бен улыбнулся. Нет, не аннигилируют. Доктор отлично умел найти подход к каждому, несмотря на юность и кажущуюся неловкость в общении.

Дукат ответил ему что-то, но тише. Башир так же негромко рассмеялся.

Охранник остановился рядом, ожидая приказа. Бен потер лицо ладонью. Нужно вернуться в каюту и выспаться хоть немного, раз уж вчера не получилось. Выспаться, а не подслушивать разговор врача со своим… ну, случайным любовником. И давним врагом.

— После окончания процедур проведите гала Дуката на его корабль, лейтенант, — сказал Бен. — Не слишком навязчиво. Если он захочет посидеть в баре, пусть. Просто не спускайте с него глаз.

— Есть, капитан.


End file.
